The present invention relates to a leg pad structure for an electronic appliance including a lower casing of the electronic appliance, which is formed with at least one escape hole, a pad seat disposed in the escape hole and connected to a lateral side of the escape hole by a concaved resilient arm, and a pad body disposed on the pad seat. When suffering a force, the resilient arm is resiliently deformed and inwardly retracted so as to effectively absorb shocking or swinging due to a non-planar face of the lower casing or a retaining face on which the electronic appliance is rested.
FIG. 1 shows an existing leg pad structure for an electronic appliance (such as a calculator). Multiple annular projections 51 are formed on a bottom side of a lower casing 5 of the electronic appliance. Each annular projection 51 defines a receptacle 52 for receiving a cylindrical pad body 6. The pad body 6 (which is generally made of rubber material) is subject to resilient deformation by pressure for absorbing shock. However, in consideration of cost and due to affection of the existing processing technique, the lower casing 5 of the general calculator can be hardly manufactured with a completely plane face. Also, the retaining surface on which the calculator is rested is often non-planar. Therefore, in use, the calculator is often unstable. FIG. 2 shows an improved leg pad structure in which the pad body 61 received in the receptacle 52 has a projecting support section 611. When suffering pressure, the support section 611 is more resiliently deformed to improve the stability on a non-planar surface of the lower casing 5 or the retaining surface. However, the limited resilient deformation of the support section 611 still can hardly effectively eliminate the problem of the non-planar surface of the lower casing 5 or the retaining surface.